1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a power converter and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power converter, for example a switching mode power supply (SMPS), rectifies an input alternating current (AC) voltage to generate an input direct current (DC) voltage, and converts the input DC voltage to an output voltage having a different level from the input DC voltage.
A main switch of the power converter can be turned on when a switch voltage between the terminals of the main switch reaches a valley point at which the switch voltage has a lowest voltage.
However, the power converter requires a complex circuit to determine whether the switch voltage reached the valley point. Accordingly, the configuration and operation of the power converter can be complicated. In addition, the manufacturing cost of the power converter is increased by the complex circuit.